


Comfort

by AlyssAlenko



Series: SWTOR Fun [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Missionary Position, Near Death, Rough Sex, Sadness, Sex, Smut, Space Pirates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Weakness, Worry, a moment of weakness, avoiding problems, deep voice, gravelly voice, need you now sex, rough voice, scared, smut month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: For the July 2018 Smut Challenge (totally been calling it the hot n steamy smut month of July).GuileandGallprompted me with #37 on the list: A moment of weaknessSo, I love me some Space Pirate Andronikos, and was all too happy to write some Inquisitor x Andronikos Revel Smut. Blaire is actually my sister’s Sith Warrior that had been with Seyla from the beginning, the two of them facing everything together. Seyla needs a moment to herself, before they dock on Voss trying to avoid her fate if they can’t heal her, and that is when Andronikos finds her and helps ease her mind.





	Comfort

Andronikos strolled through the ship, hands in his pockets, mind wandering before stopping in front of the open door to her quarters. It was odd to see her sitting there all by herself—no Ashara, Talos, Xalek, Khem, Blaire, Vette, Malavai, Pierce, Broonmark, or Jaessa; just Seyla alone, clutching a drink in her hand. She and Blaire had been inseparable since they met in the academy and seeing the warrior and her companions hanging around had become commonplace; something must be wrong. She didn’t like to be left alone with the ghosts in her head. He leaned against the doorframe, rapping his knuckles against the durasteel. She glanced up in surprise, beautiful brown eyes rimmed in red, a tear sliding down her freckled cheeks which she quickly wiped away. Andronikos pushed off the wall, approaching her and taking the mug out of her hands, setting the empty canister on her nightstand as he sat beside her on the edge of her bed. 

Her hands were shaking when he took them in his—so small and soft and...human; not what one would expect of someone who carved her way through those who challenged her with a lightsaber in one hand and force lightning in the other.

“Talk to me, Sith.”

She took a deep, shaky breath trying to calm her nerves; she hated feeling weak like this, it reminded her of her days as a slave. “I’m dying. All that power I had to absorb, those force apparitions in my head are killing me. And if the Voss can’t help me—”

The rest of her sentence hung in the air as his lips found hers in a passionate kiss; he couldn’t bear to hear her talk like that—didn’t want to lose her, not like this, not at all. Seyla opened her mouth against his, their kiss fierce, possessive, and passionate. The room shifted as she leaned back onto the bed, bringing Andronikos down on top of her, draping her legs about his hips. She reached between them, grabbing the hem of his shirt, rocking her hips against his as she pulled it up his torso, baring his chest before she tugged it up over his head, lips crashing against his again as soon as she yanked the fabric free. His muscles flexed under her touch.

She didn’t want to talk—wanted to make the most of every moment they had should the worst come to pass. If the Voss couldn’t help her, she had no idea how much longer she’d last. Her lips were soft as he claimed them, teeth scraping her lower lip before sucking it in between both of his, mouth hungry and demanding against her own. He leaned forward crushing himself against her making her sigh against his lips as she melted, angling her head to deepen the kiss. Opening his mouth against hers and letting their tongues intertwine, tasting her as she pressed herself harder against him, rolling her hips teasingly—she was intoxicating and the need in his gut was almost overwhelming.

“I think you’re a tad overdressed.” She whispered against his lips.

Grinning, Andronikos made quick of her clothes and the rest of his, settling himself between her thighs, his fingers ghosting over her breasts, as his mouth followed the trail, kissing his way down to take a nipple into his mouth, hand still going lower and making her gasp as he used his thighs to widen the gap between her legs. Her hips shot off the bed as he slipped a finger over her slick folds before dipping it inside her. Seyla moaned, rocking against his fingers, feeling his rock-hard erection twitch against her thigh already a little wet and sticky because of his current state of arousal when he used his thumb to swirl her clit around in a circle. She giggled as he used his fingers to spread her wetness slowly around her clit, the giggles turning to whimpers. The heat from her blush all over her skin made him feel like the most powerful pirate in the galaxy as he switched to her other breast, using his tongue to trace a pattern between the freckles dusting her neck and chest.  
  
His hand left her drenched core, and grabbed his erection, positioning himself at her slick entrance and glided the tip across her folds before easing himself forward. Seyla gasped. She pulled her hips backwards, his length sliding almost completely out then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft. He pressed into her again, holding her hips down to the mattress keeping her still as he thrust slower, deeper, and harder. He loved the way she moved against him, the sounds she made, the taste of her skin. One finger teased her clit in a slow circle, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies, building ever higher as Andronikos drove into her hard and fast, the swirling of his finger around her clit getting faster. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremor after tremor. He gazed down at her flushed, freckled skin, a thin sheen of sweat dappling both their skin, his body shaking with the need for release.

His hands teased her swollen clit once more, head falling back as he thrust forward once more, hard, climaxing on a low, husky groan of her name. She loved his deep, raspy voice both having sex and not—he could read her a shipping manifest for the Sky Princess and she’d be aroused in moments. Seyla drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly, Andronikos laughing as she wiggled her hips where he was still balls-deep inside her, the warmth he felt stroking his shaft was liable to send him head first over the edge a second time. She lay under him panting as he watched her, the tattoo around his left eye crinkling when he smiled down at her; every inch of her skin was flushed, her chest heaving. He took her hand, interlacing their fingers together.

“Trust me, Sith. I’m not letting you go without a fight; I refuse to lose you or this.”

She smiled up at him.


End file.
